Fan Clubs
by Raptor-Skye-Dye
Summary: Just a filler/one shot for the night Aang and Katara spent at the Ba Sing Se fan club. It showcases Katara's feelings to others who are attracted to Aang. T for some language and hints of sexual references.


**Fan Clubs...**

**By Raptor-Skye-Dye**

******This is a segment from the promise that needed some work in my opinion. It is always stated that Katara is the Jealous type, so I thought that I should expand on this particualr section and see how it turned out. This was difficult, if you look on page 35, pannel 4 of The Promise Part2, you can see Katara's reaction to why Aang enjoyed the company of the girls so much. I pretty much shaped the novel around this response at the end, so I couldn't have to much Kataang fluff. **

* * *

"What an honor it is to meet Avatar Aang's first girlfriend." Pronounced Won-Yee proudly.

"Why thank you, I - wait, what do you mean "_First_"?" Asked Katara as Won-Yee gave her a smug grin, a grin she has received many times when girls of similar age talk about her relationship with Aang.

_'You did not just say that you no good, dirty...'_ Katara cut of her thoughts before she accidently 'killed' someone and turned Aang away from the two co-president, co-founders of the fan club.

"Uh...Aang? We should get going. It's getting late, and we need to find a place to-" Katara was cut off by Hei-Won, who was proposing that her and Aang stay in the girls club-house, an idea Katara did not take a liking too. The thought of having to stay the night with a group of girls, who would continuously ogle Aang right in front of her eyes. However, she couldn't refuse, the club-house was a poor representation of the Western Air-Temple and Katara knew that Aang would love the fact that these girls embraced the Air Nomad culture.

She tried to hint her discomfort to Aang, but he was too caught up in the fact that these girls were dedicating a lot of their time to his past culture that he didn't really notice Katara's discomfort at all. Katara was left wondering if Aang realized that these girls were trying to come onto him. However, she knew Aang was not one to take a hint, and she was almost reassured that the fan-girls would behave themselves, _almost_.

* * *

As Aang dragged Katara into the club-house for a look around, the rest of the fan-girls were ecstatic. Katara's hand forcibly left Aang's, and she was pushed out into a corner as the fan-girls engulfed Aang. Sure, it was great for him, but Katara was beginning to get really ticked-off. Katara, once again, had to fight the urge to knock the girls down. She kept her cool however, and didn't want to give Aang a reason to be mad with her. If they had a fight in front of the fan-girls, most of them would jump at the opportunity to exploit Katara's weakness of jealousy.

After lengthy introductions, the club served dinner. It was all traditional, vegetarian Air-Nomad food. Aang was overjoyed and ate the food with much enthusiasm, Katara on the other hand decided not to eat, she couldn't help but think that the girls would actually poison her food. The girls were trying to keep Aang by himself, they had no interest in conversing with Katara. They saw her as an enemy, she was dating their dream boy and wanted nothing to do with a girl who would most likely be his future spouse.

"Aren't you eating?" Asked Aang "I thought you loved Air-Nomad food."

"Lost my appetite, and having about 25 girls watching you eat is a tad awkward." Katara whispered sharply into Aang's ear. Aang wondered what was up with Katara. He could take a hint quite easily, but the position he was in was a lot different to hers.

Aang sighed and turned to the rest of the girls and bowed. "Thank you for the food, it's good to see that people are embracing the Air-Nomad culture."

Hei-Won turned to Katara, "You didn't finish your meal, are you not interested in Air-Nomad culture...because Avatar Aang, I can tell you right now that I would dedicate my life to studying Air-N..." She was cut off by a sudden outburst from Katara.

"If you think that for one second that I am not happy with Aang or his culture then think again! I would not dedicate my life to such an amazing person just so I could get the title of the Avatar's girlfriend!" Katara Leveled her eyes with Hei-Won, who was obviously in quite a state of fear. "I mean, have you even heard about all the times me and Aang have risked our lives to save the world? Aang and I have experienced what most people have never even dreamed about, and we've stuck by each other through the toughest times!" Katara was fuming, Hei-Won realized her mistake.

"Please er... Master Katara I never meant to imply..."

"Oh you implied it! You implied it big time, and I'm not stupid enough to see what your trying to.." Katara was cut off by Aang's arm grasping her shoulder. The glasses and vases of water had shattered leaving the girls in a huddle of fear.

"Katara... I think you need to calm down alright, you don't need to start any fights. I'm sure Hei-Won meant no disrespect." Aang was calm, and his expression was concerned. He knew Katara was prone to jealousy.

Katara sighed, she looked into Hei-Won's eyes, they were filled with fear. Her face fell, "I'm...sorry about that. I didn't mean to get, you know...crazy."

Aang could tell Katara's apology was not sincere. She was usually one to hold a grudge. Katara's apology was not exactly excepted by the girls.

"Hehe, it's getting, um, like pretty late. I think we should, like get some rest... right girls?" The rest of the fan-club nodded and quickly returned home, while some of the girls stayed to sleep at the club-house.

* * *

Aang helped clean up while Katara sat with her arms crossed in one of the corners of the room. Something was playing on her mind, he wanted to help her out. Both guests were given separate rooms as usual, they were not new to this treatment. Katara felt like sharing with Aang though, the thought of what those girls would do with him alone. Katara let all her thoughts out when she got in her room.

_"That little bitch...AHHH! I literally want to go out there and rip her a new one. 'Avatar Aang, I can tell you right now that I would dedicate my life to your culture.' Well you know what, why don't you get chased around by the fire nation for a year. Or maybe get hunted down by an assassin. Or maybe you should help protect a whole tribe from an oncoming invasion. Or maybe..." _Katara's thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Katara, sweetie we need to talk."

"Go talk with one of your fan-girls, they would happily _'Dedicate their life' _to the Air-Nomad culture, go run along with one of them!"

"Sweetie..." Aang let out a sigh. "Come on, you're not being fair here. They're just a group of teenage girls, don't tell me you haven't seen people do this to me before. Remember Kyoshi Island?"

"You were twelve Aang. You were not in a relationship with me, and don't try to lecture me and defend them. I thought out of all people you would be on my side." Katara was trying to hold back tears. It was hard for her to admit that she was just overly jealous, but her feelings were still hurt.

Aang noticed the change of tone in her voice. He opened the door find Katara avoiding eye contact. "Listen, Katara I'm sorry about how these girls are acting. I promise, I won't make something like this a regular thing."

Katara glance back up at Aang. She didn't understand why he couldn't see that the fan-girls were just trying to replace her. She let out a sigh. "I won't start anymore fights, but I'm not leaving you alone with any of those girls."

"Does that mean we share a room?" Aang asked with a mischievous grin.

Katara did not return it however. "Like I said I'm keeping an eye on you."

Aang sighed and lay sown next to Katara. She tried her best not to look at him, his attitude was just strange. Aang would usually stand by her side when it came to arguments, even though it was often better to back away from her when she was angry. She wanted a response from Aang, and she hoped she could get it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning was just as dull as the night before for Katara. Nobody bothered to even look at her as Aang impressed the girls while they ogled him. It was so unbearable, she just sat to the side curled up in a ball.

It was beginning to get on to lunchtime. Aang was too caught up in impressing everyone that he forgot why he and Katara were in Ba Sing Se.

"I hate to ruin your fun, Aang, but shouldn't we get going? We're here to meet with the Earth King, remember?"

"You're probably right..."

Katara was happy to finally be rid of those fan-girls. It was like a breath of fresh air walking out into the streets of Ba Sing Se.

"Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy those girls attention."

"Weren't they amazing? Listen, Katara I know it's just a silly fan club, but for a moment there, it almost felt like...like I was home again with my people."

Katara widened her eyes in surprise. _'How could you be so stupid. Of course, no wonder Aang wanted to stay.' _

"Thanks for agreeing to stay the night sweetie, it meant the world to me."

Katara officially felt like the biggest jerk ever. She let her jealousy cloud her judgement. It was the weakest part of her. "Don't thank me Aang. I don't deserve it."

"You know, none of those girls could ever compare to you." Aang exclaimed, grasping Katara's hand.

That was the few words Katara was waiting for. "So you did take a hint?" Katara asked playfully.

"Come on, you never letting me out of your site, it wasn't like they were gonna bundle me up and have their way with me."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at Aang's words. She leaned into his arm. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"We're never staying in a fan club again."

* * *

**So there you go. Just a short little filler. Wrote this just to have a break from my assignments and stuff. Oh, and btw Joyness487, I might consider writing sukka, but Sokka and Suki's relationship was pretty rock solid at the end of the 3rd series. I don't rekon there's much room for any additional inclusions to their relationship, as it is not revealed if they had kids in LoK or if they were even still together. I will ttry though, but until then more Kataang :P**


End file.
